gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Liberty City (5)
Liberty City (5) es uno de los logros/trofeos de Grand Theft Auto IV. Tendremos que tener por encima del 90% de amistad con todos nuestros amigos. Cómo obtenerlo Únicamente se trata de salir frecuentemente con los amigos; estos son Roman, Brucie, Little Jacob, Packie y Dwayne. Roman y Dwayne pueden ser asesinados en las misiones ...The Holland Play y en la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (sólo si el jugador haya escogido dinero), pero si los decidimos matarlos no repercutirá para nada en el trofeo. Solamente aparece ese (5) porque la inmensa mayoría de jugadores prefieren matar a Playboy X para quedarse con su ático, con lo que Dwayne vive y a Kate McReary. No importa lo que decidamos en esa misión. Horario de amigos Roman A partir de la misión It's your call tendremos un móvil propio, pero no podremos quedar con Roman hasta avanzar un poco en la historia. Estas son las actividades que le gustan a Roman: *Jugar a los bolos. *Jugar a los dardos. *Jugar al billar *Beber. *Comer. *Ir a espectáculos. *Ir a clubes de striptease. Información adicional *'Horas despierto': las 24 horas. *'Habilidad especial': se activa al 60% y se desactiva al 25%. *'Comida preferida': Superstar Café y Burger Shot. *'Garito nocturno preferido': cualquiera. *'Emisora de radio preferida': Vladivostok FM. Brucie Podremos comenzar nuestra mistad con Brucie una vez terminamos la misión No. 1. A Brucie le gustan las siguientes actividades: *Ir en lancha. *Ir en helicóptero. *Jugar a los bolos. *Beber. *Comer. *Ir a espectáculos. *Ir a clubes de striptease. Información adicional *'Horario': de 8:00 a 1:00 (17 horas). *'Habilidad especial': se activa por encima del 75% y se desactiva por debajo del 40%. *'Comida preferida': los restaurantes más caros (como Superstar Café). *'Garito nocturno preferido': clubes caros. Dwayne Activaremos la opción de amistad una vez superada la misión The Holland Play de Playboy X. A Dwayne le gustan las siguientes actividades: *Jugar a los bolos. *Beber. *Comer. *Ir a clubes de striptease. Información adicional *'Horario': de 11:00 a 3:00 (18 horas). *'Habilidad especial': se activa por encima del 65% y se desactiva por debajo del 30%. La habilidad de Dwayne es Refuerzos; si se utiliza, Dwayne enviará dos de sus hombres que podrán ser utilizados como refuerzo en cualquier situación. *'Comida preferida': Cluckin' Bell o cualquier restaurante de categoría. *'Garito nocturno preferido': Club Liberty Northwood. *'Emisora de radio preferida': The Vibe 98.8. *No le gusta que Niko conduzca rápido, prefiere una velocidad media o baja. Si Niko conduce demasiado rápido el dice: "¡Slow down man, we aren't in rush!" traduciéndose a ¡Despacio tío, no estamos en una carrera!. Packie Podremos iniciar una amistad con él después de la misión Three Leaf Clover. Estas son las actividades que le gustan a Packie: *Jugar a los bolos. *Jugar a los dardos. *Jugar al billar *Beber. *Comer. *Ir a espectáculos. *Ir a clubes de striptease. Información adicional *'Horas despierto': de 15:00 a 6:00 (15 horas). *'Habilidad especial': se activa por encima del 75% y se pierde por debajo del 30%. *'Comida preferida': Burger Shot, Well Stacked Pizza Co.. *'Garito nocturno preferido': Bar de Donnie. *'Emisora de radio preferida': Liberty Rock Radio. Little Jacob Puedes entablar amistad con él tras la misión Shadow. A Jacob le gustan las siguientes actividades: *Jugar a los dardos. *Jugar al billar. *Beber. *Comer. *Ir a espectáculos. *Ir a clubes de striptease. Información adicional *'Horario': de 14:00 a 4:00 (14 horas). *'Habilidad especial': se activa por encima del 75% y se desactiva por debajo del 30%. *'Comida preferida': Cluckin' Bell *'Garito nocturno preferido': Club Liberty en Northwood. *'Emisora de radio preferida': Tuff Gong Radio. Categoría:Logros / Trofeos en Grand Theft Auto IV